


"My Turn"

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't piss off Faye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Turn"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bria (ladyofbrileith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/gifts).



> Just something random that popped into my head when I read _The Secret Circle -- The Divide_ awhile ago and I'm just getting around to posting it now.

Faye stared at the scene in front of her. She was dangerously calm as she took in everything.

Cassie was on the floor of the old house and she wasn't moving. There was blood flowing from her nose and mouth, but it was her eyes that made Faye realize for sure what had happened. Those eyes that had so recently started showing so much promise and steel were wide open; glassy and sightless. She didn't even need to register the hysteria in Diana's voice -- or in any of the other voices of her circle -- to know the unthinkable had just happened.

Cassie was dead. Scarlett had killed her.

An _Outsider_ had killed a member of the Circle.

The fury of the power that built up in her was so sudden that it almost caught her off guard. She and Cassie weren't exactly _friends_ , but she was a part of the Circle and was therefore _hers_. You didn't fuck with what Faye considered to be hers. She called up fire almost unconsciously and as it started moving around her hands, she looked at Scarlett with eyes that were black with power.

"My turn."


End file.
